


Is It Too Late To Tell You That (Everything Means Nothing If I Can't Have You)

by Soliloquy3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, No Angst, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: Ever since Peter came back, he and Tony have had a hard time reconnecting. Peter had been distant, lately. Tony decides to confront him.This is not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 221





	Is It Too Late To Tell You That (Everything Means Nothing If I Can't Have You)

**Author's Note:**

> I love season 5 of the Flash, except for the ending ofc, but I wanted to make something like that, where Peter Parker's son came back in time and met the fam. Peter's not going to be dead or MIA, though, that's too antsy for me.
> 
> So Peter's son's name is going to be Ben (obviously) and he's going to be 16, and he's also going to have Spider powers.

Peter was on patrol one day when a blue portal dropped out of the sky. "What the hell?" Peter muttered, running towards it. He got there just in time to see a boy fall out.

"Shit," the boy muttered.

Peter held up a hand in warning. "You have a minute to tell me who you are before I knock you out."

"No, wait, wait, don't shoot!" the boy said, scrambling to his feet and putting up his hands in surrender. "Wait a minute," he mumbled. "DAD!" he yelled gleefully, running at Peter and throwing his arms around him.

Peter was taken aback. He chuckled nervously. "Uh, look, man, I'm not sure who you are, but I'm like 98% sure I'm still a virgin. . ."

"Gross!" the boy said from Peter's chest. He took of his mask. Peter started. Peter would recognize those eyes anywhere; they were the same eyes he saw in the mirror every morning. "Hi, I'm Ben. Benjamin Anthoney Parker. I'm your son. From the future."

"My what?" Peter finally choked out.

"Your son. From the future. I was testing out the time machine. I was aiming for hours, and I think I got a few years instead. And now it's broken."

"You're my son?" Peter was still reeling.

"Yep!" Ben grinned.

"Oh crap," Peter muttered under his breath. This would be hard to explain.

oOo

"Sorry, Mr. Stark, but I'm kind of busy, today," Peter said into the phone, erratically glancing at Ben, who'd been raiding his fridge.

" _You haven't been over a lot, kid. Is something wrong?_ "

"No, no, nothing like that," Peter said. "It's complicated."

" _Alrighty then. See you next week. Hopefully_."

Peter sighed and put his phone down. "Why aren't you talking to him?" Ben asked suddenly.

"You know about the snap, right?" Ben nodded. "I just - I don't know how to be around him anymore. I mean, he has his own kid, for fuck's sake." Peter looked at Ben. "I probably shouldn't swear around you."

"No, you and Mom said that I'm allowed to. Something about how I should trust you enough to speak my mind around the two of you."

"Huh," Peter said. "That's actually pretty smart of us."

Ben didn't get a chance to reply, because May just got home from work. "MAY!" Peter yelled, shoving Ben behind him.

"Hey, Peter," May said, looking at him curiously. "Why are you trying to hide the boy behind you. Peter," she said suddenly. "You know I'll support you no matter who you are."

"Ewww, gross," Ben said. "Hey, Grammy May."

May cocked an unfriendly eyebrow. "Peter, who is this?"

"Uhhh, that's a funny story," Peter said, laughing nervously. "Uhh, there's no easy way to say this - "

"I'm Benjamin Anthoney Parker. His son," Ben said.

May blinked in shock. "What?" she finally choked out.

"Uhh, yeah, he's my son." Peter tacked on nervously. "From the future."

"Peter," May said slowly. "Do you mean to tell me my future grandson is standing in this living room?"

"Yes, yes I do," Peter said nervously.

"I was testing my time machine," Ben chimed in. "It broke."

"It's in my room if you want to see," Peter added.

"You are Peter's kid, through and through," May said after a moment. "You know what? I shouldn't even bother asking anymore."

May looked at the two boys. "Room, both of you. You're lucky it's the summer." she said sternly. "Work on fixing the time machine and sending Ben back."

"Yes, May," they both said in unison. May pressed her fingers to her forehead, mumbling about how she finally lost her mind.

Ben grinned. "I love her," he said wistfully.

oOo

Peter was able to keep Ben a secret from his friends for about two weeks. Those two weeks were spent awkwardly coming to an understanding with Ben. Ben refused to quit calling Peter Dad. Peter was slowly getting used to it.

Then, Ned and MJ came barging in, scaring Peter. "Peter, where the hell have you been?" Ned asked angrily. "You ditch us?"

"What? No!" Peter said, pushing his hair out of his face. "No, no, nothing like that. It's just. . ." Peter took a deep breath. "Things have been really complicated lately."

"Complicated how?" MJ demanded.

Before Peter could try and formulate a response, Ben came barging in. "Hey, Dad, I think I figured out - Uncle Ned!" he cried out joyously, tackling Ned with a hug.

"Peter . . .?" Ned asked cautiously.

"Guys, this is Ben. My son. From the future." Peter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Your. . ." before MJ could finish, Ben looked at her.

"MOM!!" he yelled, hugging her.

Peter and MJ both looked at each other in shock. "Wait, I'm your. . ."

"Yeah! You're my Mom! You and Dad got married. You wore denim at your wedding."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Ned grinned.

"Holy shit," MJ mumbled, looking at Peter, who looked just as mystified.

"My time machine broke, and Dad's been helping me fix it. Mom, you were right! Me and Dad would work until 3 am unless it was for you."

MJ still looked amazed at the sight of Ben. "Wow," she muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Peter muttered back.

"Who knows about this?" Ned asked.

"As of this moment? Us and May," Peter said.

"Have you told. . ."

"NOPE!" Peter said loudly, ignoring Ben's look of curiousity. "How the hell do I explain this?"

"I don't know but I think he'll feel bad if you don't tell him."

"Hey, Uncle Ned, you wanna help me fix my time machine?" Ben grinned. "Dad's good and all, but he's more of a chemist, if you know what I mean." He winked.

Ned smirked and got up. "Hell, yeah, Benny," the nickname slipped out before Ned could realize. "I need to start early to establish myself as favorite uncle."

oOo

"May, is Peter avoiding me?" Tony asked over the phone.

"No, no, no, nothing like that, I promise," May said, glancing at Peter and Ben, who were arguing about which Star Wars movie was the best movie. "Things have just been really complicated lately."

"That's what Peter said," Tony muttered darkly.

"Look, trust me, it's been really wacky lately," May said, rubbing her forehead. "And really hard to explain, but don't worry, Peter will be over as soon as this blows over."

"Alright, May," Tony said suspiciously. "Bye."

Tony sighed as May hung up. "Peter's been blowing me off, lately," he complained as Pepper looked up.

"Maybe he feels awkward," Pepper answered. "Maybe he thinks Morgan replaced him in your life."

"What? No, there's nothing like that at all!" Tony exclaimed. "I love Peter just as much as I love Morgan!"

"Daddy," Morgan asked. "When's Peter gonna come to visit?" Tony had regaled Morgan with thousands of stories regarding the Amazing Spider-Man, and Morgan had been dying to meet him.

"Peter's kind of shy, Maguna," Tony said, smirking. "I think we should go visit him."

oOo

May was half asleep when the doorbell went off. "I got it," she grumbled to Peter and Ben, who were too busy arguing to pay attention to her. She had to admit, Ben was Peter's kid, through and through. Smiling fondly, she got up and pushed the door open. She froze when she saw the Starks at the door. "Hey, guys," she said, trying to block Peter and Ben from view. "What are you doing here?"

"Here to see Peter," Tony said, putting Morgan down. "Morgan wants to meet her brother."

"Hey, May," Peter yelled behind her. "Who is. . . Mr. Stark!" he exclaimed, quickly joining May in trying to block Ben from their view. "And Mrs. Stark or Ms. Potts and Ms. Stark," Morgan giggled.

"I'm Morgan, silly!"

Peter grinned at her. "Nope! I think I'm gonna call you Ms. Stark from now on."

"Nooooo," Morgan complained, still giggling.

"Hey, Dad, who is it?" Ben finally asked. Peter and May both paled, but before they could protest, Ben was there. "Grampa Tony!" he practically squealed, throwing himself into Tony's arms. Tony was shocked. And a little upset. "Peter, who is this?" he asked, unable to shake off Ben.

Peter started laughing nervously. "Well," he said. "That's a really long story. . ."

"I'm Benjamin Anthoney Parker. His son," Ben said, letting go of Tony to hug Peter. Peter patted his head. "My time machine broke, and me, Dad and Uncle Ned were trying to fix it."

"Your son," Tony choked out.

"Yup. My time machine broke and we're trying to fix it," Ben said cheerfully. "And you're Grandma Pepper," Ben hugged Pepper, who didn't react. "And I never thought I'd get to see you in your pretty days, Aunt Morgan," Ben winked at her, grinning when she giggled.

"Time machine," Tony looked three seconds away from going catatonic.

"Mr. Stark," Peter said, stepping forward concernedly.

"His middle name's Anthoney?" Tony breathed, looking close to tears.

"Well, duh," Ben said, smirking. "Dad said that I was named after the two most important men in his life."

"It's really weird having someone taller than me call me Dad," Peter muttered.

"Imagine how it is for me," May muttered. "You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Yeah," Pepper said, recovering slightly. "We'd love to."

oOo

"So," Tony said, going to May, who was washing dishes. "He's Peter's kid, through and through?"

"Oh yeah," May murmured right back. "And when he doesn't remind me of Peter, he reminds me of his mother."

"You know the mother?" Tony asked.

"You know Peter's scary lady friend?"

"MJ?" May nodded. "No way!"

"I was just as shocked as you are," May said, smirking a little.

"Wow, look at that kid," Tony said. "He has Peter's eyes."

"And his smile. And MJ's ability to not take bullshit. Quite a combo."

"And his middle name is Anthoney, apparently," Tony looked like he was going to cry again.

"Yup," May answered softly. "Two most important men in his life. My husband and you."

Tony, still tearing up, averted his gaze to Peter and Ben and Morgan, all of whom were cuddling on the couch.

Who knew?

oOo

"I can't believe I'm in this lab!" Ben said excitedly. "It's so old!"

"Way to make us all feel ancient," Peter said dryly. Tony nodded in agreement.

"Bring the time machine over here, Benny," Tony said, patting a table.

"Dad tried to help, but he's more of a chemist. Uncle Ned was better," Ben babbled as he set the remanents of the machine on the table.

While Ben fiddled, Tony sat right next to Peter and wrapped an arm around him. "So this is why you were avoiding me."

Peter nodded sheepishly. "I wasn't sure how to explain this," he said.

Tony and Peter watched Ben silently. "I don't know how I'll send him back," Peter said suddenly. "I know he has to go back, but I just love having him here, and I love talking to him, just, how am I supposed to do it?"

Tony didn't say anything. Then, he squeezed Peter. "Just comfort yourself in the knowledge that you'll see him in again in a couple years."

Peter seemed to be bracing himself. "You're right. You're right." He said, smiling at Ben. "I will see him again. It's not goodbye." He laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "It's see you later."

oOo

"It's finally fixed!" Ben said with a flourish. "It took a month, but we got it!"

Everyone had gathered to see Ben leave. May and Ned were standing together, all trying not to cry. Pepper, Tony and Morgan were together too. They had really bonded with Ben, and were really sad to see him go. Peter and MJ were standing together, right in front of Ben.

"Alright," Ben said. "Goodbye messages. Uhh, let's see, Uncle Ned, Petunias."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ned said tearfully.

Ben smirked. "You will." He turned to May. "When the hot firefighter asks you out, say yes, Grandma May."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," May said, walking forward to hug her grand-nephew.

Ben turned to the Starks. "Morgan," he said, walking forward and bending in front of her, holding a flash drive. "This is the answers to every test you'll ever have."

"Really?" Morgan asked, wide eyed.

"Oh yeah," Ben smirked. "Best nephew ever. Don't be mad," he said, turning to address Pepper's glare. "She'd pass anyways. I'm just making it easier. Also for you two," Ben added. "You're going to want to go on a family vacation to Puerto Rico in a couple years. Don't." He said, grinning. "The food poisoning will last for months."

Pepper and Tony both leaned over and hugged him. Tony ruffled his hair. "Where did you hear about it?" Tony asked playfully.

"You two wouldn't shut up about it for years. I'm trying to save myself that torture," Ben grinned.

He walked forward and faced his parents. Both were crying, but trying not to show it. "Hey, Mom, Dad," Ben said gently, walking forward and wiping their tears. "Don't cry. Remember what Grandpa Tony said."

"I know, it's not goodbye; it's see you later," MJ choked out a laugh. "It's just so hard."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll always be with you."

MJ crushed the boy in her arms. "I know," she said. "I know."

Ben turned to Peter. "Aww, Dad, not you too."

"Come here," Peter sniffled, before both boys launched themselves at each other. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Peter cried into Ben's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll be together soon."

Wiping his tears, Peter slowly let go of him and nodded. "You're right. It's not goodbye," he pushed Ben's curls out of his face. "It's see you later."

"Yeah. Look, Dad," Ben hugged Peter tightly. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

Peter sniffed and nodded. "Okay, Benny. I believe you."

Letting go of Peter, Ben grinned and waved at all of them. "See you in 30 seconds!" He activated the time machine and started to disappear.

"See you in thirty years," Peter said softly.

There was a flash of blue light, and Ben vanished.

No one said anything. Then, MJ pressed her head onto Peter's shoulder and cried into his shoulder. "We'll see him again, MJ," Peter murmured through his own tears. "I promise."

oOo 15 years later oOo

Peter smiled at the boy in his arms. It took 15 years of him and MJ going on and off, a denim wedding (to protest society's sexist norms, according to MJ) and nine months of pregnancy, but Peter and MJ finally had their son back.

MJ was sleeping, still sore and in pain from the seven hours of labour, so Peter was holding his sleepy son. Pepper and Tony were supposed to get to the hospital by tomorrow, and May, Ned and Morgan would get there by Friday.

Peter smiled when the boy opened his eyes, the exact shade of brown that Peter's eyes were. "Hey, Benny," he said softly. "Good to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was so fun to write. Thanks so much for reading, let me know what you think of this!


End file.
